Ever
by tigeraangel
Summary: A sweet story based on the movie 'Ever After' which is based on Cinderella i hope you enjoy this :)
1. Chapter 1

For this story I'm going to be basing it of the movie "Ever after" I don't own either Inuyasha or Ever After and I'm not making any money off this story. Let's begin

Let me tell you a story that has passed though the sands of time, many of us know this story, this story has been told many different ways this is mine.

This story is based in the 1800's. All characters will be human.

This is a story about a father that loved his daughter very much, after losing his wife this man became lonely and his daughter grow and grow each day he knew one day his daughter would need some female influence. After many mouths he found a beautiful 'kind' women named Kagura she herself lost her husband due to an illness. Kagura had two daughter's Kikyo and Sango they were both as beautiful as their mother they were around the same age as Kagome she is around 7 years old. Alkio (the father) thought that Kagura would be great influence on both their lives, so he married Kagura, Alkio was on his way with Kagura and his new daughter.

Unfortunately Kagome stayed at home with the house maids to get the castle ready for the new additions.

Kagome was putting on a new dress with the help of Kaede and Kanna. Kagome looked into the mirror and saw herself "Oh Kaede, I just can't wait I get a new mother and two new sisters in one day" she said.

"Aye child, now hold still while I finish" she replied.

Kagome looked down and said "what if they don't like me?"

"Oh they will love you, just show them the lovely little girl we know is still in their somewhere" Kanna replied while giving a reassuring smile.

*Tap, tap, tap* all three turned towards the window where the sound was coming from. Kagome ran towards the sound and opened the window she looked down and there was her childhood friend Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I told you I can't play today" she yelled.

"You look like a girl" he yelled "I am a girl" "Yeah but today you look it" "I can still beat you" "Yeah right wench" "That's it!"

Kagome ran down to Inuyasha then they both run off together.

The house maids where getting ready when they hear an announcement. "The master is on his way, the master is on his way!" all the house maids and servants stop to see their master ride up on his horse with a horse and carriage. Aliko stops near Totosai, his main male servant.

"Welcome home master, I see that you brought us a new baroness" said Totosai

"It's good to be home Totosai, the castle looks good very good. You and the others will be rewarded, but I believe we are missing someone," Aliko said while looking for his daughter.

"Father!" they all hear. Totosai and Aliko both turn towards the sound they see a muddy Kagome running towards her missed father. Aliko bends down and picks her "There you are my sweet, I was hoping to show your new mother a little lady, but I guess you will do" Aliko says while laughing.

"I won against Inuyasha further" she said Aliko turns and sees a very muddy Inuyasha.

Totosai went to open the carriage door, and lady's hand came out. Totosai took her hand placed on his arm and helped her out of the carriage. The rest of house maids and servants made themselves look more presentable.

Kagura looks around her and smiles at her new husband and says "Oh Aliko it's even more beautiful then you made it out to be." Kagura looks towards the carriage. "Girls, come on out" Sango and Kikyo both exit out of the carriage and stand next to their mother. Aliko put Kagome down. "Kagome I would like you to meet Kagura, Sango and Kikyo"

"Girls say hello to your new sister Kagome"

Both girls bow and say "Lady Kagome"

"Now Kagome I'm relying on showing Kagura and the girls the ropes around here they are not used to getting their hands dirty" Aliko says to his daughter.

Later that night Aliko was putting Kagome to bed by reading her a story, it has been their favourite story for a long time.

"That ends this chapter for tonight my darling daughter, now it is time for bed" Aliko said as he pulls up the blanket.

"You do like your new mother and sister?" asked Aliko

"Very much, did you see how they ate? It was like watching people dancing" Kagome replied

"Do you have to finish now?" Kagome asked

"Yes I must go back to Kagura"

"Well you are a husband now"

"Yes a husband... But a father first and forever"

Aliko takes out the book they were reading and gives to Kagome.

"Now I want to read the next chapter and by the time I get back from my trip"

"What, but you just got back!"

"I know but I want be gone long only two weeks at the most"

"One"

"Two"

They both took out their hands and played rock paper scissors to see who would win, the one who one made the choice of how long Aliko would go for, Kagome won. Aliko slumped down on the bed and smiled at his daughter. "Alright one, now good night my daughter"

The next day the whole castle were up and seeing off Aliko, Aliko was saying goodbye to his family.

"My I have not such gloomy faces I'll be back in one week" he says as he hugs Kagura.

"Then go, the sooner you are gone the sooner you will be back" she says and kisses her husband.

Aliko looks towards Kagome and says "Now Kagome remember what I said yesterday, be good now" he gives Kagome a hug.

Totosai comes up to Aliko with a horse all settled and ready for the trip. Aliko gets up on horse Totosai then hands Aliko the horse's rains to him. Aliko has this funny feeling on his left arm.

"A safe trip my lord" said Totosai

Aliko nods to Totosai he looks towards his family one more time and sends them a kiss. He kicks his horse and rides off towards the gate.

Kagura claps her hands "Come on girls, it's time for your lessons" both Sango and Kikyo run inside.

Kagome turns her head towards Kagura "Wait, it's tradition he always waves at the gate"

Kagura just shrugs and walks inside. Kagome looks shocked but runs to the end of the road to watch her father wave. Aliko is still ridding the horse but then he starts to fill more hurt then before and falls off the horse.

"Daddy!" Kagome yells as she runs towards her. The rest of the castle hears her scream and run towards Aliko. Kagome and Kagura both reach Aliko, as Aliko is looking at both females cry over him he puts his hand on Kagome and says "I love you" with one last breath Aliko slips from this world.

"NO, FATHER WAKE UP!"

"No Aliko you cannot leave me here!"

As both Kagome and Kagura yell and scream the servants of the castle try to pry them off their lord. Only Kagura allows this to happen while Kagome refuses to let him go. It would be ten years before she would allow another man in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later… A young man around eighteen years old is climbing down his castle walls in the dark of night, keeping to the shadows. He is running away from his family and all he has known. He fleetingly considers his move cowardly, but this place controls his every move. He yearns to live by his own rules and whims at least once.

As he runs off into the forest he hears "Guards find my son at once!" he knows this voice all too well, the young man smirks a little but keeps on running.

Meanwhile with Kagome and her family.

It is dawn. Much has changed over the years for Kagome, her new mother and sisters have treated Kagome more like a servant then a family member. So much so that they moved Kagome out to a little house next to their castle. Kagome, being kind hearted and good, was trying her hardest to please her mother and sisters for she knew her father would have wanted her to.

Kagome wakes to hear a rooster crowing. She noticed that she once again fell asleep next to the fireplace reading the book her father gave her. A melancholy smile dawns her face. She gets up and starts to do her chores for the morning. As she picking apples she hears hooves beating the ground and a grumpy voice, "Come on you stupid horse!" she noticed that a young man riding one of her father's horses. She runs towards the horse, yelling "Oh no you don't" and starts throwing apples at him.

"Thief you dare try to steal my father's horse!" she yells as she continues to throw apples at the man. The man falls off the horse, his cloak tangling around his head and blinding him as he fell. He finally had enough and took off the hood. Kagome noticed the king's emblem on his chest. She gasps and falls down onto her knees. "Forgive me your highness I did not see you" She said.

"Your aim says otherwise".

"Please show mercy, my liege, but if not I will take your sentence gracefully"

"To show lenience I will allow this just once for your silence"

The young prince gets back on the horse, Kagome notices this and asks, "We have younger horses if that your wish your highness."

"What I wish is to be free from the cage I have been placed in" he opened up a small bag and lets out a few gold franks "For your silence" he then rides of into the distance.

Meanwhile in the dining room Kagura, Sango and Kikyo were about to have breakfast.

"I asked for three six minute eggs not three one minute eggs, and where in god names is our bread!" Kikyo yelled

"Kikyo dear what have I said about yelling?" asked Kagura

"A lady voice must not be more than that of whisper to fill in the silence" said Sango

"Sango dear do not speak unless you can fill the silence better" Kagura said, Kagura then looked at the table "Why is there no salt on the table? Kagome!" Kagura yells.

Kagome hears this as she enters the kitchen she yells back. "Coming" she says, then places the apples from this morning in bowl.

"Oh she is one of her moods, I think she woke up on the other side of bed again" said Kanna

"Oh I think it is going to be a beautiful day" said Kagome as she shows Kanna and Kaede the franks she got from the prince.

"Would look at that, where did you get them?" Kaede

"From an angel of forgiveness, and I know just what do with them, we can get your husband Totosai back from the traders that Kagura sold him to pay off her debts" Kagome says to Kaede

"Kagome!" Kagura yells again

"Oh you better hide these franks before the baroness finds them" said Kanna as she places them in her pocket. Kaede places some bread and two bowls in Kagome hands.

Kagome takes all these items to the dining room "Good morning Madam, Kikyo, Sango I trust you slept well?" she asks as she places the items on the table.

"Where were you?" Kagura

"One of the pigs got I was trying to catch it and I did."

"I bet you fell asleep reading near the fire place again look at you ash and soot all over, why don't you sleep with the pigs if you must smell like one Cindasoot (Kikyo's pet name for Kagome seeing as she was coved in soot and cinders).

"That is harsh Kikyo. Still, Kagome, your look and mannerisms have been lacking lately," said Kagura while staring a Kagome disapprovingly.

"I do try stepmother, sometimes I sit by myself and try to think of what I can do to please you" she replied.

"Oh settle down Kagome."

"Perhaps if some of the servants came back then my mannerisms would not offend you so?"

"After all I have done for you, after I've fed you, sheltered you, all that I ask that you help around the house without complaint. Is that too much to ask?" Kagura asks Kagome shakes her head "No mam'." "Good now no more talk of servants coming back."

"Yes mam" Kagome says as she leaves the room and goes back to her chores.

Kagura looks to both her children "Honestly after all that I have done for that girl you would think that she would be grateful."

Kikyo has a small smirk on her face and Sango sad small smile on her face.

Meanwhile with the young prince…..

As he rides through the forest he hears, "Please! Don't!"

He turns his head towards the sounds and sees an old man being robbed by a brown clothed stranger. The younger man catches the gaze of the older man. "Please can you help me?" the older man asks the young prince. At that moment, the prince also hears horse hooves. He sees the kings guards have caught up to him.

"The kings guards can help you, I cannot" said the prince. "Please it is my life work". With a flair of duty and desperation, the young prince takes off after the thief despite the closing guards.

The young prince sees the thief and jumps on him. He knocks over the thief. The thief quickly gets up and takes out a sword. The young prince sees this and takes out his own sword.

"Give back what you took thief and I may be lenient" said the prince

"Feh, my sword and I will take you down your highness" said the thief.

"All right have at it!" said the prince as he charged towards the young thief.

Clang went the swords as the made contact, the thief pushed the prince off him and swung his sword towards the prince's leg. The prince quickly turned away from the sword, pirouetted his own sword into his other hand and knocks the thief down with the end of his sword. The thief turns over but sees the prince's sword right at his neck.

"I will TELL you AGAIN! Give me back what YOU took NOW!" grated the prince menacingly.

The thief picks up what he took an old looking jewel and threw it at the prince. As the prince caught it the thief took off. "Hey!" the prince yells as he goes to pursue. Behind him, the guards close within hailing distance of the prince. "Kouga, forget him! Let the guards get him and come home" Kouga sees his old friend Ginta, the captain of the guards, riding a horse coming up to him.

"Mmm, fine." he said as Kouga gets back onto the horse to give back the jewel to the old man


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile with Kagura and her daughters, they are in town buying a brooch for Kikyo.

Kagura picks up a medium size brooch and places it in the middle of Kikyo's bust. Kagura looks to the seller and says, "No it needs to bigger."

"My lady, if it was any bigger she would fall face forward."

"Then we will shop elsewhere."

"Wait! Wait, I may have something"

Back with Kouga

Kouga gets back on his horse. Ginta and Kouga ride back towards the old man, the robed people they passed earlier. When Ginta and Kouga get back, Kouga dismounts his horse and hands the old man back the jewel.

"Thank you kind sir."

"How can an old jewel be your life's work?" asks Kouga

"My dear boy this is no ordinary jewel... This is the jewel of four souls... This jewel is said to help the people move into the future."

Kouga's eyes open wider with surprise and his mouth drops open as he has heard of this jewel.

"You're Jinenji!"

"Well, yes!"

"Ginta, this man can help me." Kouga turns to Jinenji and places his hands on his shoulders "Good sir, perhaps you can convince my father, the King of this country. His mind and his ways are stuck in past. Perhaps you can convince him to think of the future more."

Jinenji has a worried looked on his face and looks towards Ginta and says "Commodore, please translate"

Ginta smiles "The prince suffers from an arranged marriage" they both laugh and Jinenji agrees to go to the castle. On the way back Kouga and his man stop buy Kagome's home.

Kagura has seen the man and Kouga ride up she comes out of the house.

"Oh your highness, what a pleasant surprise" she says as she curtseys. "What do owe to this visit?"

"I'm returning a horse, baroness" he gestures to a horse as one of his man takes the horse he borrowed towards the stables.

"Was it missing?" she asked

"Yes I took the levity of borrowing it this morning and I'm afraid I might of spooked one of your female servants… she had quiet an arm on her"

"She is mute"

"Really? She spoke quite well this morning"

"Well it comes and goes, but as all ways your highness is welcome to anything in the house. Anything."

Then they heard a commotion behind them. Kikyo and Sango come tumbling out of the house.

"Oh lady's there you are."

Both sisters stand up next to each other, trying to look their best.

"Your highness I would like to introduce you Kikyo of house Hearts, and Sango."

"Your highness" they both say

"Ladies you looking even more lovely every day" Kouga said he notices that Kikyo has a new brooch "Kikyo that is a stunning brooch"

"This old thing, you are to kind."

Sango, trying to get attention, places a feather in between her breasts but she gets nothing, Ginta sees this and laughs.

"Well good day ladies". Kouga says and rides off towards the castle

Earlier, while the women are shopping, Inuyasha and Kagome are up in tower. Inuyasha is sharpening a sword, watching Kagura and her girls.

"Can you still see them Inuyasha?" Kagome asks from behind a screen.

"They are buying a brooch for Kikyo."

"Unbelievable, she used all my father's money, then sells all of fathers servants to pay of her debts and still acts if she as money to burn."

"Your too good for them, you know that."

"Just hand me my gown will you."

Inuyasha hands her a very nice looking gown "Where does Lady Kagura think you are today?"

"I'm picking wild flowers… I'm coming out now, so don't you dare laugh"

Kagome steps out from behind the screen looking like countess of high station.

"The shoes aren't too big?"

"No one will be looking at your feet… Now you must hold your head up high, you look down to no one, if you are going to dress as a courtesan you must act the part or it all be for not… now let's do something with hair"

Later that day Kagome is coming towards the king's castle and walks towards a man with a cargo full of slaves. Kagome notices one of the man in the cage was Totosai.

"Stop sir, I'm here to pay off my debts for this man" Kagome says to the man as she gestures to Totosai.

"This man is bought and paid for and on his way to the Americans, now out of my way" the man said.

"I can pay you 20 gold franks" Kagome holds up her bag of money

"I said OUT OF MY WAY!" the man yells

"You dare raise your voice to a woman" a young man voice is heard behind them

"Your highness I was just trying to do my job"

Kagome dose a small curtsey towards the prince.

"Your highness I was trying to get my servant back"

"He is a criminal" Kouga said

"Good sir how can you condemn a man for nothing, if they are hungry and need bread. They are victims of circumstance."

"Well there you have it, release them"

"But your…"

"I said release him!" Kouga demanded in a firm voice

Kagome gives the man on the cage her gold, and Totosai gets out of the cage "I thought I was looking at your mother." "We have much to discuss meet me at the gate." Kagome whispers "Get the horses" she says in a stern voice. Totosai turns away and goes off as Kagome turns the other way. She curtseys once again to Kouga and smiles and walks off.

Kouga watches her leave but before she can get far Kouga gets off his horse and goes after Kagome.

"Have we met?" Kouga asks

"I don't believe so your highness," replies Kagome as she keeps walking away. Kouga follows

"That's funny, because I believe I knew every courtesan in the land!"

"I'm just visiting my cousin"

"Oh who?"

"My cousin"

"Yes you said that which one?"

"The only one I have"

"Are honestly trying not to tell me your name?"

"No… Yes"

"Well please tell me your cousin's name so I may ask them your name, anyone with the forward thinking would be worth it."

Kagome smiles and turns towards Kouga "Forward thinking huh?"

"While I believe that we need to move forward in way in the way as people think and behave. Not all servants are good"

"I see, I must go" Kagome begins to walk off

"I have offended you"

"While you saved one man's life, you did not think of the other people's lives. These servants are people whom build this country. they deserve respect as well"

"I am to understand that you find me arrogant?"

"Well yes" Kagome walks around him again Kouga walks around her again

"Please a name any name"

"The only name I can leave you with is Rumiko Takahashi"

"Oh Kouga there you are." both Kagome and Kouga turn to see Kouga's mother there and coming towards them. Kagome knows this the perfect time to leave and walks off.

"Your father would like to talk to you"

"Yes I suppose he dose" Kouga looks for the woman he thinks as Rumiko but she is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_In the throne room the king is going over different ideas with his consule if he were to expand his land when he sees both Kouga and his wife come into the room._

"You sir, are restricted to the grounds" the king says as he waves of his consule.

Kouga smirks and sits on the stares near the throne. "Am I under house arrest?"

"Do not mock me, boy, for I am in a foul disposition. - And I will have my way. You will marry Princess Ayame!" the king says in an angry voice

"Or what? You'll send me to the Americas like some criminal? All for the sake of your stupid contract." Kouga says as he gets up and into the kings face.

"You are the Crown Prince of France"

"And it is my life"

"Sweetheart...you were born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations." Said his mother trying claim them down

"Forgive me, Mother, but marriage to a stranger... ...never made anyone in this room very happy."

"You will marry the princess by next fortnight or I will strike at you any way I can!" yelled the king

"What's it to be, Father? Hot oil or the rack?"

"I will simply deny you the crown... ...and... Live for ever!"

"Good. Agreed. I don't want it" Kouga said and stomped out of the room the queen and king look at each other

"You talk some since into that boy... His your son" the king then waved his console back to the table.

 _Meanwhile back with Kagome, Kagome walked into the room with fire wood to keep the room warm. Sango and Kikyo are playing a game together, Kikyo sees Kagome_

"Somebody's in tribble" Kikyo says in a song voice

Kagome turns towards Kikyo "What do you mean?"

"You stuiped girl!" Kagura yells as she storms into the room, Kagome becomes frightened and drops the wood she was holding and walks backwards to get away from Kagura but there was a chair in the way so she falls into the chair.

"How dare you do this to me? To Kikyo? It all makes me sick! Its deceitfulness and I will not have it in this house!" Kagura yells into Kagome's face

"What did I do?" Kagome asks she looks towards Kikyo and Sango for help

"Think Kagome think really hard" Kikyo says, Sango makes motions with her hand and mouthing horse

Kagome looks down "Prince Kouga stole our horse this morning?"

"Yes, and that would explain why he returned it this afternoon. How dare you let him surprise us like that!" Said Kagura

"I'm sorry"

"You're lucky Kikyo was perfect as always she and the Prince had quite an interlude I shouldn't be surprised if he drops by again. Come, come! I must know exactly what was said. The simplest phrase can have a thousand meanings." Said Kagura

"I…I… I called him a thief madam. I did not recognise him"

Kagura turns to her daughters and laughs at Kagome's stupidity

"Oh Kagome you poor country girl" said Kagura as she looks at Kagome with discuses "Well, we must work extra hard to make sure the manor is spotless. We cannot have a royal bottom sitting on a dirty chaise, can we?" Kagura said in a mocking tone, Kagome looks down and shakes her head no "No" said Kagura, Totosai then walks into the room.

"What is he doing here?" said Kikyo

"I have worked off you're... My debt, madam. They told me I could go home." said Totosai

"Fine. Go... catch a chicken!" said Kagura.

 _Back with Kouga and his mother they walking through the gardens_

"Do you know of courtiers Rumiko Takahashi she's a cousin of….. Well actually I don't know" Kouga asks his mother

"My dear Kouga there are fare to many courtiers to remember them all by name why do you ask?"

"Oh... Never mind" Kouga said with a sadden look

The king sees his wife and Kouga and comes up to them "In honour of Jinenji I've decided to through a ball. A masked ball, at which point you and I will strike a compromise"

Kouga laughs "You Compromise? When have you ever?"

"Hush Kouga" said the queen

"IF love is what you seek… I suggest you find it before then... Five days hence, at stroke of midnight you will announce your choice... Or I will chose for you are we agreed?" the king says

"What of the princess? Asked Kouga

"Let me worry about the princess you have bigger problems"

"Chose wisely Kouga, devoice is something they do over in the Americas" the queen said while looking at the king

The next morning Kagura was talking to young man on the kings Gard.

"What news do you bring me today? What of the engagement?" Kagura asks in a quiet voice to the gard

"Cancelled" said the gard, Kagura got a big smile on her face once she heard of this. "Rumour has it he must find himself a bride before the mask"

"Well that does not give us much time now does it?" Kagura then grabs some franks "I shall need to know... (Places a frank in the gard's hand)...who the competition is, every move he makes... (Places a frank in the gard's hand) ...his agenda... ...and any other titbits you might pick up." And places the rest of the franks into the gard's hands the gard smiles and learns in closer "The prince is playing tennis tomorrow at noon"

Kagura smiles at the gard "A skin of such... elegance... ...concealing such... ruthlessness" Kagura runs her fingers over the man's amour. "I've grown rather fond of our intrigues together. Surely you must know that"

"I'm having an inkling, my lady."

"When my daughter is Queen... ...perhaps we might come to a new arrangement."

 _With Kagome and Kaede they are doing chores, Kaede turns to Kagome with a small smile on her face._

"Oh Kagome what I would have given anything to see you all dressed up like a courtier. Speaking to the Prince like a lady."

"Oh Kaede, I don't that you would have approved I was fare from a lady, I was scolding him. I lied to him I gave him my mother's name. The man is insufferable."

Kaede gave a small laugh and a knowing smile towards Kagome.

"Well yes, you have been saying that all morning"

"Well it is true as it is now as it was then Kaede"

"Oh young one, he's royalty. They're born like that, but I bet he can be quiet charming once you get to know him."

 _Kagome sighs and gets up from her chores and looks towards Kaede._

"I think that he and Kikyo deserve each other" Kagome helps Kaede up.

"Oh! Bite your tongue child! The only throne I want her sitting on is the one I have to clean every day."

 _They share a small laugh together and walk toward the house._

 **A/N: Hey everyone I just got some questions, one I'm looking for some fanfictions I don't know if they are still around the first one is where Kagome gits bitten by a demon and then turns into a demon and then she mates Sess and Koga and Miroku and Inuyasha. The second fanfiction is one where Koga and Inuyasha try to mate Kagome and then Sess comes along they all fight and in order to stop the fighting Kagome offers herself to Sess.**

 **The second question is what the deal on old fanfictions I would like take an idea from some fanfictions and make them my own in my own words. What do you think? Also is anyone reading my story Ever?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone i know its been alooooooooooooooong time but i have lost my beta reader for my stories so in order to get back in to it im hoping that there is someone out there that can help me in my stories

thank you for your time


End file.
